


Pacify Her

by lolitaslollipop



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaslollipop/pseuds/lolitaslollipop
Summary: Pacify Her, she's getting on my nerves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two to this. Sorry for not posting a lot. I have a lot of unfinished stories that I'm finishing up.  
> Plus sorry for all the sucky grammar and spelling. I didn't feel like re reading it.

You watch Donovan walk in, taking a seat next to you at the bar. You couldn't move, speak, or think because of his sexy yet intimidating persona. He takes his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, opens it up to retrieve the addicting stick, and puts it in his mouth. You watch him trying to flick his lighter, but it already died out. 

You have no idea what came over you nor what confidence you thought you had, but your hand reaches for your purse to grab your lighter. You flick it, the noise grabs Donovan's attention, his cigarette laying limp in his mouth. You bring your lighter closer to him, gracefully lighting his smoke.

He inhales deeply and exhales. You watch the cloud of smoke linger around him, making his face somewhat disorient and hair a tad bit grey for a second. The smell of harsh cigarette smoke and musky cologne radiated off of him. It was a scent that you are willing to grow accustom to. 

Once the smoke cleared up, he was able to really look at you. Donovan was instantly taken away by you. From your shiny locks to your beautiful frame and eyes. He's never seen a girl as beautiful as you. 

"Thank you, darling" he says while exhaling. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and hands it to you. 

You've never smoked, you've always kept a lighter in case of emergency. Most of the people you have told didn't believe you one bit, but it was the truth. 

"I'm good." You tell him. He shrugs and lets it out on the ash tray. 

"You come here often?" he asks.

"Yeah, I work here. Tonight's my day off." 

"Ahhh, I thought I recognized you. I didn't even notice you, your usually wearing something else or you have your hair up." He says, looking you up and down. You had your hair down, gently laying on your shoulders and perfectly framing your face. His eyes travel to your red velvet dress that relished every single groove and curve. He thinks your the most beautiful girl in the world. 

"Honestly, I wouldn't expect a pretty little girl like you to be working around a joint like this." He says with an intoxicating smile. 

"I'm not that pretty." You say shyly, looking down at the drink you ordered fifteen minuets ago. 

"Bullshit," he begins, moving his lips closer and closer to your ear, whispering, "your the only reason why I come here." He pulls away to look at your reaction. You are taken away, shocked that he actually noticed you. 

Than a wave of anxiety washed over you. He had a girlfriend, they would come in to the bar on Mondays. She was such a bitch. On the other hand, you didn't know if he was playing with you.

"Not true. You have a girlfriend." you say, still looking at your drink. You were to scared to look at him.

"So what, I've always wanted you." he confesses, brushing a strand of hair out of your face. His touch makes you look at him. He tucks the lock behind your ear. 

"But, I'm just ordinary." 

His hand is now in your cheek, caressing it softly. His blue eyes glistened like diamonds and were as blue as the sea. He was looking at you in a way a man has never looked at you before. 

He finally says, "You are more than ordinary, baby. You're the only reason why I come in here." His words melted your insides. 

"I want you so bad." He says, pulling his hand away from your cheek only to lean closer to you. He rests his forehead on yours, his lips inches away from yours. It was taking you everything not to kiss him, but the confidence you never had was taking over and he began to take notice. He places his lips in top of yours, planting a soft kiss.

Your body stood still as a shock of electricity roared through your body. He pulls away with a smile, knowing that you want him too. 

Before you could say anything you hear the bar door open. The two of you looked to see who it was, snapping you back to reality. 

It was his girlfriend. 

She see's you and him staring at her. She makes a devious smile and walks her way other to the two of you. 

"Hi baby." Donovan says, standing up so she could take his seat. Your heart dropped and your gut turned. 

"Hello babe. I see your talking to the bar maid. She's a catch isn't she?" His girlfriend says, laughing at herself. She reaches for his shirt collar and gives him a chaste and deep kiss on the lips. If you had the choice of dying, you would choose it in a heartbeat. 

Once the kiss ended, his girlfriend looked at you. Her green eyes shined like fresh molten emeralds but her soul was as hard as obsidian and it always sent shivers down your spine. 

"I should go, it was nice seeing you Donovan." You say while retrieving your belongings. You completely ignore his girlfriend and you aren't sorry. 

"Bye." he says, looking at you with mischief and want in his eyes. He wants you so bad. 

You make your way to the door, the hot summer air soothed your skin. You didn't know what to do or how to react. All you know is that you want Donovan all to yourself. 

Your mother always told you to stay away from things that aren't yours.

But was it yours if he wanted you so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all :)


End file.
